


Didn't Ask for It

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mention of Past Abuse, cuddly cat, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Kudos: 37





	Didn't Ask for It

He couldn’t help it. There was no forgetting them. He could still feel the pain they caused as Trent channeled power through them into him. As Caleb sat by the fire, keeping watch over the sleeping group, He slowly unwound the bandages from his arms to gaze at the scars. Thin slits almost like he had been trying to harm himself covered his forearms. He gently felt along one and the same sick feeling came over him. He never should have gone. Maybe then he would still have his family, His sanity.

“Caleb?” He jerked his head up seeing the small figure across the fire. A little blue Teifling rubbing at her eyes as she moved closer.

“Jester, What’s wrong?”

“Hm… Bad Dream. You ok?” He shrugged a bit then as she came closer. He had been trying to wear them uncovered more and more but when he got insecure, He made sure to hide the scars again. She sat next to him and saw his arms uncovered.

“...You know… We all know you didn’t ask for this.”

“Huh?” She laughed a bit then getting his right arm and slowly started unwrapping it all.

“You didn’t ask for all of this to happen Caleb… For Trent to do all of that to you. No one asks for the shitty things to happen to them…. Especially like this.” She let the bandage fall of his arm then as she gently traced a few of the scars.

“Did it hurt…?”

“A lot… But I wasn’t supposed to react… We were soldiers… Weapons.” Jester giggled then and looked up at him. God the innocence in those eyes about destroyed Caleb.

“I don’t see a weapon. I see a stinky man who needs a hug.” Caleb smiled gently then feeling tears pricking his eyes.

“Ja?”

“Yeah.”

“Well.. I see a silly Tiefling who had a bad dream who needs one as well. And I don’t stink. I bathed yesterday.” That got them both chuckling as she leaned on his side gently. Caleb put his arm around the girl and just relaxed.

“It’s hard to forget…”

“Then don’t. You can’t erase the past… no matter how much magic you learn. You can move on from it and learn how to save others…. We all know he hasn’t stopped… And with Yasha always gone…” Caleb shushed her then. He could hear the fear rising in her voice then.

“Stop there. We both know if he even tires to lay a finger on her, Yasha will take off his head without breaking a sweat. Just Swish and he’ll be dead.”

“True… She is pretty badass.”

“Of course. She’s Yasha.” Jester giggled again before gently getting Caleb’s hand in her own.

“Thank you Caleb…”

“Anytime Jes.” She just smiled and leaned on him a bit humming. Caleb just relaxed and slowly looked up at the sky. The past hurts, Sometimes more than the present but maybe that’s why he was able to meet these idiots. Simple things like her not being scared to hold his hands, The blood stained hands of a murderer, It helped chase it all away.

Caleb knew when Jester fell back asleep. He leaned her back on his cot and put his coat over her so she wouldn’t get cold before summoning Frumpkin to keep away the nightmares. His new family deserved to have restful nights free from the terrors of reality.


End file.
